politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Scottish Highlands
Info The Kingdom of the Scottish Highlands is a nation initially founded on May 24th, 2016 but has deleted and rejoined the game multiple times under the same name, the most recent rejoining being on December 14th, 2018. Originally the leader was named High King Joshua of Clan Mason but now has been shortened to High King Josh of Clan Mason. The leader also once held the alias "Sheep Wrangler". Scottish Highlands is now a nation of Acadia, and Josh of Clan Mason is a Senior Colonist of Military since December 26th, 2019 and as of July 10th, 2019. Original Nation The original Scottish Highlands was founded on May 24th, 2016 and was deleted at an unknown date most likely around a year after founding. Shortly after the creation of Scottish Highlands, Joshua of Clan Mason and his partner Zack of Clan Mason founded the Guardians of Scotland. This alliance never exceeded 28 members in size but earned itself a reputation as being controversial and bold for a "micro". Joshua of Clan Mason served as the Guardians of Scotland leader for its entire existence and led them in the GoS-GCB wars, also known as the Anti-Communist Crusades. The GCB (Global Communist Bloc) lost the wars, but the GoS was forced into eventual inactivity after the Holy Britannian Empire stepped in lacking a valid Casus Belli. During these wars, the A.C.T.F. (Anti Communist Task Force) was formed between multiple small alliances with Joshua of Clan Mason being the chairman. Second Nation Founded on an unspecified date in 2017, the Scottish Highlands re-emerged under the leadership of Josh of Clan Mason again. This second attempt was the least successful of the total of three attempts and Scottish Highlands joined the Knights Templar. Josh of Clan Mason believed KT would be a good fit for him and would give him security, but his hopes were tragically wrong. Thalmor, once the leader of KT, and a friendly acquaintance of Josh invited Josh to join and he did. Frequently, Josh shared his goal of eventually reforming the Guardians of Scotland once again, however, when this day came Josh was wrongfully accused of "poaching" (stealing members of KT) and was banned from both the alliance and Discord server. This didn't stop him, however, and Josh of Clan Mason founded the Knights of Scotland, a less successful rebranding of the Guardians of Scotland. S.W.O.R.D. was formed between a band of small alliances that served as a mini MDoAP Bloc and Josh of Clan Mason led this as well. Unfortunately, KoS never exceeded 17 members before being rolled by the Nordic Sea Raiders. Third and Current Nation Founded on December 14th, 2018, this version of the Scottish Highlands is the most recent and current version of the nation. Josh of Clan Mason immediately sought to join a large alliance this time and found home in Acadia, previously a protector of his old alliance, the Knights of Scotland. Acadia welcomed Josh well, and within 12 days of membership, he was granted a deputy position of Milcom in the alliance. This nation remains in Acadia and has fought alongside fellow colonists throughout Knightfall and Global War 14. Josh of Clan Mason also founded Wombat Burrow Bank with this nation, a bank valued at 1 billion, which he started from scratch. Category:Members of Acadia Category:Aqua Nations Category:Members of Guardians of Scotland